Shutters
by Queen Of The Potatoes
Summary: Of the Shuffle Drabble meme that has been making the rounds of late. Pairing: Cid/Vincent


_**A.N; This is a song drabbly- thingy that I've been seeing around lately. This fic is to the tune of Vincent/Cid.  
As per the rules I have;  
~Proceeded to use my music on "shuffle"  
~Write a drabble/ficlet inspired by each song  
~Only written for as long as the song continues, only going back to correct spelling and similar small errors.**__**  
**_

_**I do not own the songs or the game or the characters, mmkay? I hardly managed the stories. Dammit, I don't even own the fic idea!…I might just go and cry for a bit. **_

_

* * *

_

_**Dearly Beloved~ Utada Hikaru **_

Watching him sleep feels like prayer.  
Eyes closed, blue depths beneath pale covers, flickering with the shifting of dreams within his head.  
Short blond hair tousled.  
Laying in a sprawl, apparently unable to sleep any other way.  
Red eyes watch the subtle rise and fall of the chest.  
Their owner feels safe.

_**Botnus ~ Buckethead**_

_Blood.  
__That's all that he can see.  
__Red on red on red on white.  
__Antonyms and conflicting emotions rage within him._

_~ scared and angry and joyful and panicked and so so so so happy to be free~_

Cid watched this all, sick to his stomach as Vincent's very form flickered in front of his eyes. Another beast burst forth from that slim body and his friend disappeared beneath the all-consuming bloodlust.

_**For Reasons Unknown ~ The Killers**_

He noted, staring in the mirror, that he had changed so greatly in the last years, and yet his appearance had changed so little. All that had changed in his fine features was the slight paling of the skin, the chilling of the eyes, the age that seemed to show through his youthful visage.  
But beneath… He was a different man.  
His heart, once stopped, now beat for more than the one that he had once devoted everything to. Casting a glance at the door behind him, knowing that Cid would still be there, the set of his mouth softened.  
It was the closest he had come to smiling in such a long time.

_**Forever ~ Papa Roach**_

His hands shook. He glared at them, hoping that they would take the hint and remain steady. Obstinately, they ignored him.  
Since he had emerged from the waterfall, he had fallen silent, more than silent. Nobody tried to talk to him.  
It hurt, he was hurting and he knew it wouldn't ever stop. He loved her, he loved her he hated her hated her so much. They left him alone, not wanting to intrude on his obvious grief.  
A hand on his shoulder. He looked up from where he was sitting.  
Cid.  
He had a kind expression, as kind as he could anyway. Vincent didn't want kindness, he wanted to forget her, forget the lie he had told her, forget what he was punished for. So he drowned it out the only way he could think of in that moment.  
In him.

_**Sleeping Sun~ Nightwish**_

Eyes turned towards the heavens. The oceans were calm, so calm and red. Once upon a century this happened, moon slipping over the sun, for once overcoming the tyranny of the light. Cid shivered, staring upwards. Avoiding looking at it directly. It was beautiful, but terrifying in its own way. This darkness was unnatural in the most natural way possible.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the man settled on the wing next to him. Red eyes, vaguely glowing, also gazed upwards. On the other side of the Tiny Bronco, their young leader was ignored.  
The pilot wished that this false night would last for the rest of his life, if it meant sharing it with Vincent.

_**Hurt (Nine Inch Nails Cover) ~ Johnny Cash **_

Smooth metal pierced flesh, under an expressionless gaze. The pain that coursed through his body was something to focus on, trying to forget what he had done, who he had lost.  
It didn't work. It never worked. He knew that he was useless, knew that no one should love him. He was undeserving, emotionless except for this pain and paper- thin feelings. In the end, everyone left, and so had whatever was inside his cold heart.  
Another one he loved gone. He was a curse upon anyone he touched.  
Hunched over Cid's grave, he let his blood drip into the soil, giving what little he had left.

_**Ich Tu Dir Weh ~ Rammstein**_

Staring down at the man twisting beneath him, Vincent felt nothing but disgust and arousal.  
No love. Not at all.  
He knew that with every cut, with every touch, he brought pain and pleasure to the pilot, and to himself.  
Another slicing motion, a twist of the knife at the end. Cid cried out.  
The older man watched him. In him he could lose himself, blood bubbling up against tanned skin, under his impassive gaze.  
Cid loved him, he knew that.  
It was a shame that Vincent couldn't return that feeling.

_**Pink Panther (Punk Cover) ~ Hi Standard**_

Vincent took the headphones from calloused hands and gingerly placed them over his own ears. An eyebrow raised. Cid definitely had an odd taste in music.

_**Overpower Thee ~ Melissa Auf de Maur**_

There were so many things that he liked (loved?) about him.  
His eyes, azure and bright.  
His shape, all strength and security.  
His smile.  
His grizzled voice and words.  
His emotions.  
But one thing that he would never tell him, even on his deathbed, was that the thing that he loved most about Cid was the fact that Vincent could easily, _easily_, overpower him.

* * *

A.N; _That was hard. Also, it turned out extremely angsty. _

_I have got to get some happier songs. ^^_


End file.
